The invention relates to a combination extended natural eyeglasses and corrective eye magnifier.
There are many eye magnifier units available on the market for the purpose of viewing fine images. There are also many eyeglasses and related devices available for day to day wear. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,405 to Swikart; 3,273,456 to Feinbloom; 3,771,858 to Bivens; 4,181,408 to Senders; 4,427,272 to Gernet; 4,887,194 to Fielos; 4,988,185 to Feinbloom and 5,002,383 to Sisler. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.